Nightmare Alucard
About From the Hellsing series, Alucard is one of the most powerful vampires in existence. One of his forms, Nightmare Alucard, is the manifestation of his innate desire to fight for the fun of it. In this form, he sacrifices his omnipresence and mind-control for obscene power, as he feels that "being invincible is boring" and wants to "have as much fun as possible" while "ripping his opponents to shreds". (For information about his base form, refer to: Alucard) Personality Nightmare Alucard has a twisted mind, fighting not for the sake of winning but for the sole purpose of enjoyment. As such, in battle, although he displays incomprehensible levels of power and does not hesitate hurting his enemies, he always gives chances where possible. For example, even if he could kill off an enemy in mere seconds, he would intentionally "drag" the battle, avoid dealing fatal blows and attacking only to inflict damage or pain. This allows him to maximize the fun he can experience while fighting. However, this "mercy" should not be misunderstood, for Nightmare Alucard has no qualms about utterly decapitating his opponents and killing them off. Abilities Nightmare Alucard retains all abilities from his base form except his omnipresence and mind-control powers. 1. Extreme Regeneration 6 Nightmare Alucard's regenerative capabilities are unbelievably powerful. As long as his own blood or any form of darkness exists, Nightmare Alucard can reform his body from any of those substances. During regeneration, he morphs into a shadow-like entity, immune to physical intervention. The maximum duration it takes for Nightmare Alucard to reform his entire body is 1 second. 2. Shadow Manipulation 3 Nightmare Alucard, being a vampire, can control darkness to aid him in battle. Hence, he can create physical objects and even monsters from it. For example, Baskerville is a hellhound that Nightmare Alucard often summons in battle, that lunges at enemies to tear them to shreds. Another way this skill can be used is by forging weapons, shields, walls, etc. to favour him tactically. 3. Shape-Shifting 1 Nightmare Alucard ''can take up any forms he pleases. By transforming the appearance of the darkness he is made of, he can morph into any shape, size, appearance, etc.. 4. Powerful Telekinesis 2 While ''Alucard in his base form can move objects such as air-craft carriers across oceans, Nightmare Alucard's ''telekineses is even stronger than that. In this form, he can move objects of any size, from atomic particles to galactic bodies. However, his telekinetic control is only limited to one object at a time, though this is made up for by his unlimited telekinetic strength. 4. Superhuman Strength 6 In this form, ''Nightmare Alucard's ''physical capabilities are amplified many more times than in his base form. As such, he has incredible physical strength, capable of destroying objects the size of Mount Everest with one finger. 5. Superhuman Speed 6 Due to his increased physical powers, ''Nightmare Alucard can move at insanely high speeds. Physically, he can move as fast as light at full speed. However, being the creature of darkness he is, he is also capable of "Shadow Teleportation", able to appear instantaneously wherever there is darkness. So, in a sense, Nightmare Alucard has pseudo-teleportation skills, literally moving at the speed of dark (no pun intended). 6. Superhuman Accuracy 6 In his base form, Alucard has been shown to be able to hit targets from great distances away using a handgun while looking the other way, using his so-called "third eye". However, Nightmare Alucard transcends even this incredible level of skill, using an ability known as the "All-Eye". With the "All-Eye", Nightmare Alucard never misses his targets when firing his guns. For instance, he cannot be fooled by clones as he always knows where the real opponent is, can shoot targets with dead-on accuracy even with visual obstructions in the way and can track opponents regardless of their speed. In fact, this ability is so powerful that Nightmare Alucard can see enemies through dimensional rifts, which are what separate different dimensions, and shoot them down from there. 7. Superhuman Reflexes 6 Nightmare Alucard, using his "All-Eye", can intercept attacks, targets, etc. at extreme reaction speeds and movements. For example, he can see movements of any speed and react to them within a single Planck time unit. Almost nothing is too fast for Nightmare Alucard to notice and react to. 8. Limited Intangibility 5 Nightmare Alucard can turn intangible for up to one minute at a time. When he is intangible, he is immune to physical resistance or obstruction, able to move through and within any object of any matter. However, the limited duration for this intangibility stems from the amount of mental energy required to remove his body's existence in this physical plane. As such, prolonged use of such a technique significantly tires Nightmare Alucard, leading to him formulating a seal that restricts the length of time for which he can remain intangible. 9. Illusion Creation 1 Nightmare Alucard ''can use darkness to create illusions. By altering the appearance of shadows, he can fool the perceptions of his enemies, making them see what is not there, or hiding reality from them. 10. Sensory Precognition 5 ''Nightmare Alucard ''possesses the ability to see the immediate future. This means that he can see events take place 1 second before they do, allowing him to predict recent movements and react accordingly. Used in conjunction with the "''All-Eye" and his superhuman reflexes, Nightmare Alucard ''can minimize any battle damage done to him. 11. Vampiric Bloodsucking 5 ''Nightmare Alucard ''can absorb his targets' knowledge and memories by consuming their blood. His suction powers are also extremely vast, granting him the ability to absorb blood through his skin and clothes, and drain blood from sources thousands of kilometres away. 12. Supernatural Senses 4 ''Nightmare Alucard ''can sense all supernatural activity, including mages and monsters (everything to do with magic or mana). 13. Vampiric Immunity 6 ''Nightmare Alucard ''is unaffected by conventional vampiric weaknesses, such as sunlight and silver. Even objects imbued with holy powers do not do any additional significant damage to him. 14. Complete Control 6 ''Nightmare Alucard's ''body and extensions are completely immune to external control (physical control still applies). Hence, nobody can overpower his conscience and abuse his obscene powers. 15. Levitation 6 ''Nightmare Alucard can levitate. Yeah. 16. Raven(ous) 3 Nightmare Alucard ''can manipulate the fact that darkness is an absence of light and void is an absence of matter. Hence, by imbuing his shadows with ''Raven, Nightmare Alucard can "consume" objects, absorbing them and replacing them with solid, substantial flesh and bones, giving life to his originally dead shadows. Release States Nightmare Alucard ''has six levels of restriction and six corresponding states, with lower numbers meaning greater levels of power. Via the "''Cromwell Approval", Nightmare Alucard is able to release and reseal any number of states as he pleases. Hence, as the strength of his opponents increase or as Nightmare Alucard ''gets more serious in battle, more states are released to provide access to greater powers. 6 Genesis In this state, ''Nightmare Alucard ''has access to most of his physical abilities. This is his most basic and weakest form. 5 Repose Now, ''Nightmare Alucard gains some of his more profound physical traits. However, he has yet to touch his more supernatural or magical powers. 4 Trance At this stage, Nightmare Alucard ''starts obtaining some of his supernatural abilities. 3 "NIGHTMARE" Finally, ''Nightmare Alucard gains one of his most significant shadow-based powers. This is Nightmare Alucard's ''most commomly released state. He usually does not need to proceed further than this. 2 EXCEED Some of ''Nightmare Alucard's ''more abusable abilities come into play at this point. 1 Requiem ''Nightmare Alucard's ''nigh most powerful form. 0 Xero At this point, ''Nightmare Alucard ''releases all states and has full access to all his powers. He does not hold back anymore and fights to his maximum potential. This is his most powerful and near-broken form. Weapons 1. Firearms All of ''Nightmare Alucard's ''guns have had their powers augmented by his supernatural powers. '(i) "NIGHT" Casull "NIGHT" Casull is the upgraded version of the "Hellsing ARMS Casull Auto". The rounds it fires are made from darkness. As long as Nightmare Alucard is existent or there is darkness in the vicinity, it will not run out of ammo. The shots fired displace their bypassed volume and can penetrate certain obstructions that get in their way without any additional resistance experienced whatsoever. This is decided by the most "dominant" component of the opposing force or object. If the most "dominant" aspect, or, in other words, distinguishing feature, of the opposition is a solid or liquid, the shots fired by "NIGHT" Casull can simply bypass the opposition without any hindrance. For example, raw punches, obstructive solids and liquids, etc. are all penetrated by the shots. On the other hand, if the bullets are indeed sabotaged by certain obstructions, they simply explode upon contact, dealing concentrated damage in the vicinity of detonation. The projectiles can also alter their path of flight according to ''Nightmare Alucard's ''choice, allowing them to fly back and strike enemies even after they dodge the initial shot. (ii) Jackal "MARE" Jackal "MARE" is the upgraded form of the "Hellsing ARMS Jackal". The rounds are similar to those of the "NIGHT" Casull's ''in that they are made of darkness as well, but are different by exploding upon contact with inpenetrable obstructions, dealing massive damage to anything in a wide AOE. Also, their distinguishing quality is their immunity to temperature, temporal, force- and energy-oriented effects. Hence, while extreme heat or cold, electricity and time-warping cannot affect the ''Jackal ''"MARE"'s bullets, solid- and liquid-based obstructions (e.g. body parts, daily objects, etc.) can hinder them. Similar to those fired by the "NIGHT" ''Casull, the flight paths of its bullets can be adjusted by Nightmare Alucard himself. 2. Melee "HEAVEN" Royale' The ''Excalibur ''"HEAVEN" is a sword blessed with the powers of ''Nightmare Alucard's ''twisted "justice". Whatever ''Nightmare Alucard ''deems as "unjust" is easily cleaved through by the blade without resistance. Usually, ''Nightmare Alucard only uses this weapon in worst-case scenarios, in which he is unable to defeat his enemies using his aforementioned abilities. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II